


Алое

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Series: Сны Вероны [2]
Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, Pre-Canon, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: Заглядывая в чужие окна можно обжечься. Глядя в чужие тайны можно ослепнуть. Так ли вам надо знать, что творится за этим алым занавесом, почтенные господа?
Relationships: Tybalt/Original Female Character, il Gatto/Tybalt
Series: Сны Вероны [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875616
Kudos: 2





	Алое

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Все это плутни королевы Маб](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475886) by [sunny_krolock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock). 



> За пару-другую лет до событий мюзикла.  
> Бета: **Estimada**

Красное. Всё красное. Алое, багровое, багряное... Душно, невыносимо душно, голова плывёт, кружится, не держится. Комната вращается. Алое, алое, всё в его жизни алое.   
Жарко пылает камин, жарко в груди, жаркие ладони у этой девчонки, которую проволок к нему Кот. Жарко, нестерпимо жарко, да что с ним, он то ли болен, то ли похоть сейчас прожжёт, проест дыру в нём.  
Алое, всё алое. Желание алое, губы у этой куклы, флаг на чьём-то теле, брызги на мостовой, язык пламени в камине, платье его сестры... Ярость перед глазами алая.   
Девчонка странно горячая. Ладони, губы, груди, мягкий живот, горячо, горячо, между ног горячо, влажно. Она улыбается, льнёт к нему, пьяная она, что ли, не видит разве... На неё похожа, на неё.   
Он обжигается о неё, не может согреться, не может ей насытиться, так похожа, она так похожа, что ему почти противно, почти омерзительно, ему мерзко, отвратительно, отвратно, его воротит от самого себя, он мразь, но он не может её отпустить, он хочет ей обладать, хочет... Фарфор хрустит под пальцами, девчонка стонет, но не перестаёт улыбаться, точно ненормальная, дура, ну да, кто ещё согласится, но как же она похожа! Алое! полотно падает на него с потолка, накрывает, не даёт дышать, двигаться не даёт, сердце колотится так, что ему больно, он не может выбраться, вырваться, вынырнуть из этой тяжкой алой волны, накрывшей его, она спеленала руки, оплела его, он ловит в этом красном мареве, заполнившем всю комнату, всю его жизнь её, её! Ускользающую её! Она будет его, его! Только его! Она смеётся, она рада ему, льнёт и поддаётся, раскрывается навстречу, он наконец поймал, наконец догнал!   
...у неё другое лицо. У неё каждый раз другое, такое похожее лицо, и синяки на бёдрах, руках и шее. У неё... Он надеется, что никогда не догонит её, не запачкает, не отрёт руки варвара о подол её платья. Варвара, который умеет только обладать.   
Камин погас, жар остыл, алую волну как всегда угодливо забрали слуги, они сошьют из неё десять тысяч покровов для семейной ненависти. Ненависти в нём хватит на всех.  
Жар остыл, вино разлито, девчонка, истерзанная, изорванная, спит, свернувшись в уголке кровати. Совсем не похожа. Разве что тем, чем похожи все они. Блондинки, брюнетки. А в груди только влажный, глухо колотящийся кусок мяса. Жаба, холодная, скользкая. Грязь, всё в его жизни грязь, стылая слякоть и мерзость. И так будет отныне, присно и во веки веков. Только грязь и мерзость — всё, что он есть и всё, что у него есть. Если бы мог он уйти от себя, но от себя не сбежишь, из себя не вырвешься.  
Тусклое, всё в его жизни тусклое, померкшее, скверной напившееся.  
Тибальт мёрзнет в полусне, одеяло сползло с кровати, но сон слишком вязкий, чтобы прорвать его и согреться, укрыться.  
Уголья в камине из-под пепла горят как чьи-то глаза. Слабый свет обрисовывает лишь силуэты. В кресле кто-то садится и потягивается всем телом. Сладко, медленно, истомно. Наслаждаясь самим движением. Поднимается из кресла, наклоняется и тянет за собой с пола алое полотно. Тяжёлое, мягкое, согревающее, густое, как горячее вино. Как кровь. Алое полотно желания. Проскальзывает на кровать и укрывает Тибальта.  
И снова всё алое, но медленное, ленивое, плавное. Всё вспыхивает вслед за прикосновениями ладоней. Всё загорается, всё горит, комната пылает, пылают губы, которые кто-то целует, настойчиво, жёстко и жадно, загорается сердце, оттаяв, ожив под чьей-то тяжёлой ладонью, лёгшей на грудь, жар заливает лёгкие и течёт по венам, скользит по телу, огонь, прильнувший к нему, окутавший его, никуда не торопится, он хочет согреть, обнять, выжечь всю эту грязь, гнусь и холод, он вкрадчивый и терпеливый, он не сделает больно, не изранит, ладонь мягко сползает к паху, ласкает, движется всё быстрее, с рёвом огонь охватывает весь дом, весь мир, всё его существо, Тибальт выдыхает во сне сквозь сжатые зубы, вскидывает бёдра, комната падает, заваливается куда-то вбок, и, взревев, пламя взлетает до небес и накрывает Верону.  
Тибальт спокойно спит, укрытый до груди одеялом, а сверху волчьей шкурой, слева от него, вытянувшись, лежит Кот, с самым бесстыдным видом облизывая липкие пальцы, у Кота под боком, угревшись, спит измученная девчонка, которую он наспех нашёл в какой-то подворотне.  
Утром, когда Тибальт проснётся, ни Кота, ни девчонки в комнате уже не будет. И воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи — тоже.  
Зима в Вероне паскудное время.   
Впрочем, всё время в Вероне — редкая дрянь.

***  
Реджина не то что совсем дурочка, но немного не в себе. Не слишком разговорчивая, не слишком расторопная, в меру некрасивая, зато послушная и не болтливая. Имя своё она уж точно получила по господнему недосмотру.  
Реджина служит в доме Капулетти. Подай-принеси, мало ли таких реджин в городе Вероне, в славной солнечной Италии. До неё никому дела нет, лишь бы работала не совсем из рук вон.  
Если бы кто мог заглянуть в пустую безобидную головку Реджины, кто-нибудь, охочий до сплетен, склок и гнусностей подобного рода, он бы много интересного узнал о том, что творится в доме Капутетти. Нет, вовсе не о том, как терпеливую служанку валяют по хозяйским постелям, пока хозяев нет, повыше задрав ей юбки, чтоб лица видно не было. В сём нет ничего любопытного и нового, почтенные господа.  
Есть там, в этом тёмном чулане, тайны и картинки куда как занятнее.  
Вот тайный жаркий шёпот запутался в глубине винного погреба: синьора Капулетти уговаривается о встрече с кем-то незнакомым, но очень страстным, судя по стонам, отражающимся от стенок погреба. Лучше подождать и получить тумака за нерасторопность, чем помешать хозяйке.  
Вот дикий, звериный взгляд, которым страшно полоснул её синьор Тибальт, когда она застала его у дверей, за которыми переодевалась синьорина Джульетта. Реджина знает, если бы не белая сорочка для молодой госпожи у неё в руках, она бы полетела на пол и опять случайно расшиблась о косяк или стену. Она ведь неловкая.   
Вот Кот, слуга синьора Тибальта, который нравится глупышке Реджине и не только ей. Он повеса и плут, как и все эти молодые ублюдки — синьор Капулетти уверен, — но у него ласковые руки и сладкие поцелуи, не то что у всех остальных мужчин. Вот только глаза как у дьявола.  
Только Реджина знает, хоть она и глупышка, что Кот так никому из них и не достанется, сколько бы девушки не делили между собой вечерами высокого молчаливого парня.  
Потому что, когда дом Капулетти спит в тёмную зимнюю ночь, в самой дальней комнате этого дома пылает огонь. И если неосторожно глянуть в щель между дверью и косяком, то непременно обожжешься о чужую тайну. Поэтому лучше тихо посидеть у этой двери, поставив рядом с собой поднос. Лучше тихонько посидеть, пока Кот, склонившись над своим спящим господином, мягко и медленно слизывает сперму с его бедёр.  
Лучше сидеть тихонько, как мышка, и тогда, когда огонь в комнате за неплотно прикрытой дверью угаснет, к ней выйдут, улыбнутся лукаво и чуть насмешливо и нежно поцелуют в губы. В вечно молчаливые губы.  
За один такой поцелуй можно укрыть, забыть, сберечь тайны и пострашнее.  
Поэтому вы никогда не узнаете о том, что творится в доме Капулетти, почтенные господа, пускай вам бы оно и было чрезвычайно интересно.  
Куда интереснее хотя бы то, как нежно, преданно и сильно можно любить хоть самого дьявола, ласкового дьявола, когда люди вокруг так жестоки.  
Но что бы вы понимали, охочие до чужих окон.


End file.
